kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Sorry (The Rose)
"Sorry" - дебютный цифровой сингл The Rose. Он был выпущен 3 августа 2017 года. Текст Усон, Доджун, Хаджун, Джэхён Корейский= 지쳐버린 난 Tonight 잊혀지지 않는 말 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 물들어 버린 City lights 차가워진 목소리 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 늦었지만 미안해 Oh Tonight 앞이 가려진 밤 흐려진 기억에 난 왜 또 힘들어져만 가는지 하/재 I’m lonely 나만 홀로 남겨진 밤 혹시 몰라 기다려 넌 왜 연락조차 없는지 I’m sorry 가지마 잊지마 날 내가 옆에 있을게 너만 바라봐 줄게 난 Tonight I’m sorry 미안해 하지마 Girl 다시 돌아와 줄래 니가 없는 나는 없으니까 지쳐버린 난 Tonight 잊혀지지 않는 말 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 물들어 버린 City lights 차가워진 목소리 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 늦었지만 미안해 Oh 밤새 생각이나 기억에 난 없는지 왜 또 선명해져만 가는지 I’m falling Girl I never let you go 제발 돌아와 줄래 니가 없는 나는 없으니까 지쳐버린 난 Tonight 잊혀지지 않는 말 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 물들어 버린 City lights 차가워진 목소리 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 늦었지만 미안해 Oh 날 보던 눈빛이 익숙한 니 품속이 그림움에 난 또 눈시울이 붉어져 Oh 널 만났던 거리 함께 했던 시간을 놓지 못할 것 같아 우/도 지쳐버린 난 Tonight 우/도 잊혀지지 않는 말 우/도 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 우/도 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 우/도 물들어 버린 City lights 차가워진 목소리 돌이킬 수 없어 Sorry 이기적인 난 I’m sorry 늦었지만 미안해 Oh |-|Романизация= Jicheobeorin nan Tonight Icheojiji anneun mal Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Muldeureo beorin City lights Chagaweojin moksori Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Neujeotjiman mianhae Oh Tonight Api garyeojin bam Heuryeojin gieoge nan Wae tto himdeureojeoman ganeunji Ha/Jae I’m lonely Naman hollo namgyeojin bam Hokshi molla gidaryeo Neon wae yeollakjocha eomneunji I’m sorry gajima itjima nal Naega yeope isseulkke Neoman barabwa julkke nan Tonight I’m sorry mianhae hajima Girl Dashi dorawa jullae Niga eomneun naneun eopseunikka Jicheobeorin nan Tonight Icheojiji anneun mal Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Muldeureo beorin City lights Chagaweojin moksori Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Neujeotjiman mianhae Oh Bamsae saenggagina Gieoge nan eomneunji Wae tto seonmyeonghaejeoman ganeunji I’m falling Girl I never let you go Jebal dorawa jullae Niga eomneun naneun eopseunikka Jicheobeorin nan Tonight Icheojiji anneun mal Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Muldeureo beorin City lights Chagaweojin moksori Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Neujeotjiman mianhae Oh Nal bodeon nunppichi Iksukan ni pumsogi Geurimume nan tto Nunshiuri bulgeojeo Oh Neol mannatteon geori Hamkke haetteon shiganeul Nochi motal geot gata Woo/Do Jicheobeorin nan Tonight Woo/Do Icheojiji anneun mal Woo/Do Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Woo/Do Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Woo/Do Muldeureo beorin City lights Chagaweojin moksori Dorikil su eopseo Sorry Igijeogin nan I’m sorry Neujeotjiman mianhae Oh |-|Английский= I feel tired tonight A word that you can’t forget in a breeze Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine The paled city lights A chilling voice Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine Sorry, even if I’m late already oh Tonight A night with a covered face I’m in blurred thoughts Why everything is getting harder again? Ha/Jae I’m lonely A night that I’m the only lonely Perhaps waiting without knowing Why you have not called me yet? I’m sorry don’t go, don’t forget me I’ll be there with you I’ll only see you tonight I’m sorry, really sorry so please don’t girl Come back to me again Cause without you, there’s no me anymore I feel tired tonight A word that you can’t forget in a breeze Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine The paled city lights A chilling voice Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine Sorry, even if I’m late already oh I think of you all the night In memories thah I’m not included Why is everything getting clearer again? I’m falling Girl I never let you go Come back to me again, please Cause without you, there’s no me anymore I feel tired tonight A word that you can’t forget in a breeze Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine The paled city lights A chilling voice Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine Sorry, even if I’m late already oh The eyes that looked at me before Your hands, I’ve get used to already Now I’m in the picture too But my tears have turned red oh The street I’ve met with you The hours that we spent together I think I can’t let them go Woo/Do I feel tired tonight Woo/Do A word that you can’t forget in a breeze Woo/Do Sorry for not turning back Woo/Do I'm sorry for the selfish self of mine Woo/Do The paled city lights A chilling voice Sorry for not turning back I’m sorry for the selfish self of mine Sorry, even if I’m late already oh Официальные ссылки * Клип * Тизер en:Sorry (The Rose) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:The Rose Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.